Blood Ballade part 1: Initiation
by Shoysrock
Summary: Anne Van Helsing wakes at the tender age of 14 to see her aged father Van Helsing killed. Now, at 18, she embarks to flee the curopt society her father was part of with a holy sword and runs from Dracula's servents. T for action, gore, adventure.


 Initiation 

I am vampire.

Call me what you will, demon spawn, fallen angel, necros, child of darkness, whatever. I cannot now change the way I am.

I, Joan Van Helsing, daughter of the greatest vampire hunter, am one of the un-dead.

As I walk the alleys of Chicago, the darkly lit streets of London, or the mountain passes of what was Transylvania, I dream of when I was innocent, young, and weak. Of the time when I was but a child in the town of Purfleet and of when I was a sorrowful young woman forever running, it seemed, from the darkness that my father failed to kill. What transpired after wards I think of as my sadden initiation to the un-dead.

I have endured many dark things. The death of a mother I never knew. The haunting of the Prince of Darkness's acolytes, hunting and torturing me. The forced submission to the Order of the Dragon. The death of the only mortal I've ever loved so deeply. The second death of the Order's leader. The death of my closest friends. Oh, how much I have endured, I wished I would die. But I rose again, at the hands of an extraordinarily, evil creature.

I wear, as you see me now, my black pageboy hat, and the simple black T-shirt and vest, holding my increments of battle. Namely stakes and holy water, tightly corked. By my side buckled to my chain belt, is the silver tainted sword my father's father and his father before him had passed down for generations. This is my main weapon, to kill the vile, truly evil vampires. Why, you ask, does a vampire lady like you, hunt your own kind?

I will reveal why I kill the wretched ones, those who abuse their power for the death of innocence. I kill too, every night, to satisfy my hunger, for I must drink the blood. It is the life. I only kill the dying ones, lost frail children, the elderly, and the sad stray animals I steal from alleys and shelters. I offer death, most of the time, as a choice to my sad, dieing victims. Whether they like it or not, they will sustain me, for it is the only way to feed with dignity and compassion, and not call me a monster.

I must live to carry on the Helsing name. To proudly do the job my family had always done. To rid the world of such demons, and my first great fight caused me a deadly gift, to be the most powerful of the Helsings, but succumbed to their curse they always fought. Now, the last of this noble house, I stand alone, until I find another love, to rid the world of evil. I will always be here; it seems, forever until I succumb to the next hunter, to help humanity.

Even if I am the spawn of evil, I am not what my kind had intended.

I begin this tale of darkness and adventure, of suffering and death, fear, and woe, with my darkest of memories.



I felt so happy that day. I picked flowers in the meadow that day, on that happy Sunday, putting flowers in my short brisk hair. Of course, I wasn't paying attention to the sermon, but I didn't care. Father did. He always knew how I day dreamed, mumbled the prayers, and refused to wear the cross around my neck. He respected the choice I made in not believing in God. But what did I care at what my father insisted on? I was but 14, quiet and studious, and didn't have an intention in joining the Vatican's secret society that my father worked at. He liked telling me about his adventures when he was younger, his work killing vampires and werewolves, stopping mad scientists, and purging 'satanic evil' from the earth. Course father urged me to at least be a librarian or a scientist for the society. Maybe I will, I thought, yes, the Helsing family always were members of the society.

He was my only family left. I was a happy child though I was sad a bit. I never knew my mother. Father hardly talked about her. He mentioned another love once, but mother was hardly known. It probably pained him to tell me so. Perhaps when I'm older, I thought. Well, near the evening, a storm brew up. I quickly went inside as the rain started to drizzle on the grass. Ah, how rainy Purfleet was.

"Anne! It's raining dear! Do come in!" Father shouted from the front porch. His graying, long hair flowed with the wind, holding on to his dog-eared fedora. He always worried about me, keeping me to the sunlight. I knew there were vampires, and father's old line of work would have been a danger to me. But I wasn't born. He retired after I was born, seeing how old he was getting, and brought his work here to this estate in the town where my mother lived. He was too old, he said, and his life was of sorrow. He was my family, and I knew he loved me.

I ran up to him on the steps. The smell of the flowery meadow faded as the familiar scent of garlic, parchment, and lilac floated from the door. Dad was waiting there looking worried at the trees.

"What's wrong? It's just a spring storm." Father didn't act like this much. Only when he was figuring out some writing or had very important guests from the society, what ever the vampire or other situation was.

"Just get inside, Anne. Something's not right to-night. I fear a darkness has come." He said sternly as he crumbled some wafers around the porch. "Lock your window tonight, dear. Dinner is almost ready."

I ran up to my room, doing the procedure as usual. Lock the windows, set the garlic wreaths, hang the crosses. I knew that vampires and werewolves are real, and precautions are necessary. But what is weird is how he hides me so much, it gets me lonesome. But it's for my own good, to protect me from my father's enemies.

Dinner was served promptly. The delicious smell of the beef roast were inviting, but with extra garlic, freshly added. He said an extra long grace and passed me a vial of holy water. He looked troubled, deeply.

"Anne, I fear an evil will visit tonight. It seems that a vampire will try to attack." He stared at me sternly and worried. I gulped at what he was saying. "I know this, some how or another, because I'm the incarnate of the Saint Gabriel. You know this, yes? Then please under stand. No matter what, do not leave your room, open windows or anything, and put a stake under your pillow."

I gulped. I had seen a vampire once, a lowly young boy last year, he was with fathers superiors. Since looking in that, beasts, red eyes with a hidden evil, I had come to fear them. But a vampire attacking us? Here? I hardly believed dad was the incarnate of a saint, but I trusted his knowledge of such things. His look was of surprise instead of expectation.

"Father, are you expecting him?" I asked fearfully.

"No. I felt it when the storm came." Lightning flashed outside. The rain was pounding harder. "Please, for my sake, wear a cross around you. I will be awake to deal with this vagabond. It seems it may be just a spy, or a weakling one, but with a purpose I can't tell." He sighed as he held my hand. I felt comforted. "Anne, this seems most definitely an attack on my life, or for stealing some papers, but not many people know that you exist either. Please, you are my only love left. To lose you will be unbearable." He got up and went to the basement, leaving dinner untouched.

Heeding his words, I sighed as I hung the dusty crucifix on my neck. I dressed for bed, and sat awhile at the window sill in my room. How dark, it seemed, with the rain glistening from the cellar lights, and the occasional lightning strike. I feared for father, how old he was getting. And for me, being alone in this house. There was the sanitarium down the lane, and I could barely see the lights. Carfax Abbey, this home I lived in, was slowly becoming a nightmare.

"Anne? May I come in?" Father said behind the door.

"Yes, I'll unlock it." I quickly opened the door, where my father entered holding a silver stake, a large cross on his white shirt, a vial of holy water in his pocket, and a beautiful curved sword in his other hand. He looked worried, and shuffled in.

"I came to say good night, Anne, and to show you this sword." He sat by my little table, gently placing the gold and white accented sword in its flourished sheath on the table. I sat on the bed, staring at the dusty weapon.

"Go on, take it out."

I slowly pulled out the curved sword. It dazzled in the light of the gas lamp, its hilt gold and white, with a peculiar symbol at the base. The sword was gleaming silver with a golden flourish embedded with a diamond. The symbol was in silver on the gold etched ivory. A few tassels were at the end of the grip. It felt a little heavy for a sword, with a lighter end. I was entranced by its beauty.

"Swish it! You've taken fencing lessons." Father smiled at me.

I carefully twirled it and hacked around. It felt right for a man, certainly not for a 14 year old girl. The gems and tassels swirled with color as I some-what flew with the heavier sword.

"This sword has been passed down for generations, since the great battle thousands of years ago. It has been lost and found again many times, and when I killed my greatest nemesis, the society found it locked away bearing our coat of arms. It is made out of Silverium, very rare strong silver, so it was perfect for killing many a vampire and were-wolf. My ancestors before me used this along with the stake as the ultimate weapon. Its seal is of the wolf fighting the bat, a symbol that means truly that the Helsings, the wolves, must conquer the evil. When I die, this heirloom will be passed unto you and your children, as the symbol of light and justice." Father, thus finished, sat back and a look of happiness entered his complexion. "This does not mean that I will most certainly die tonight, only that this was the day when, returning from Dracula's castle, that I received this from my superiors who found it in the chapel. My memory was also returning even more, and I realized that each of our forbearers had first touched this weapon when they were your age."

"Father, I thank you for showing me this. And I will gladly display this for generations to come." He smiled as I stated so proudly. I almost forgot about the vampire 'supposedly' was coming tonight.

He stood up and picked up the sword very carefully, like holding a baby. "This weapon still has life in it…" He stared drifting off at the swords beauty. "Ah, well, off to bed. Time for a staking. Now you sleep tight, and be prepared to wake when I have killed it. I'll patrol the halls." He stared to leave, and, when closing the door, he made the cross symbol. "God be with you tonight, daughter."

"Good night father."

I got into bed, and forced my self to stop reading. The clock's ticking was a gentle soothing sound that calmed me. Never was I this scared in my life. At least the sword he showed me took my mind off things. But now they were returning. I drifted off to sleep with these thoughts floating in my head. Remember, Anne, I have a stupid cross on my neck, a jug of holy water besides me, and a stake under my pillow. If there is a vampire in the room, I will be protected. It would only be in our house to kill dad or steal some stuff. Who in the right mind would stand up and live after wrestling with he notorious Van Helsing?



It was midnight when I felt an un-holy jolt. Why I woke up, I didn't know. No bad dreams or anything, but I felt something.

I heard father walk up and down the halls. The door was slightly ajar, probably to keep an eye on me. I saw him pass the door several times, when I heard the noise.

I saw him pass. And close behind was a dark shadow. A mass in the shape of a tall, dark man walked coolly behind him. I was frozen with fear, my eyes fixed on the form until it passed by my door. I heard a scream from my father.

I couldn't cry out. I was shaking in my bed, sitting hugging the covers, as I heard the straggled voice of father. He was saying things, pleading, crying. And he was answered by a cool, harsh voice, with a thick accent. The vampire's voice, I assumed, became a deep laughter so chilling to the bones. _My father will die,_ I thought. I heard a gasp and a low sucking sound.

I silently sobbed, clutching the stake close to me, even the cross, though I didn't believe in it. I was ever so still holding back the sobs, letting the tears fall. It seemed a long time, as the vampire took a long time slowly drinking. He stopped after a loud crack to the neck. He dropped to the floor, for I could see the arm. I almost screamed. _Keep calm, keep calm, maybe the vampire won't notice. _

The dark, cloaked figure bent down over the hand. I could see a pale, white face of the most handsome man I had ever seen. But I didn't appreciate such things when I was twelve and when he just killed your father. His dark hair, tied in the back, with a few strands streaked over his face. I could not see his eyes, and if I did, I knew he might bewitch me. He had a brooch, a red etched bat, and his mouth bloody and in a vicious grin. He reached his pale hand, and took my father's ring. He placed the ring in the spot where a finger was missing. And in front of my eyes, it grew back! How much I wanted to scream like a little girl, for I was. I silently tugged the covers up to my mouth, to try to stop my shuddering body.

He suddenly tilted his head. I could not help it. I stared back. His eyes, so red, so deep, I became calmed, but I felt a fear, a warning bell inside. His grin got bigger, showing menacing teeth. He slowly stood up, clutching his hand, like getting ready to rip someone apart. He held my gaze for the longest time, slowly walking into my room, hesitating only a bit when walking past the cross over the threshold. _Not…possible! He…should not even be walking to me…the crosses aren't working…_I struggled to think, my eyes still with him. I could not even grope for the stake I dropped in my covers, as I was paralyzed with fear.

He now stood at the end of the bed, his eyes red in the darkness and gloom cast from the steady fall of the rain. A blot of lightning flashed in the sky. I saw the dark, elegant posed shape, staring and grinning. I felt like I was falling into those eyes, and any moment my life would end. But, the eyes turned dark, to a deep black. He let me go, what for I didn't think of. I resumed my shaking scared posture, my tears flowing again. He continued standing still, his eyes looking over me, darting and quick.

"Who…are you?" I answered innocently, hardly believing I was talking to this handsome fiend. How I got to courage to speak after that paralyzing ordeal, I don't know.

"I am the devil with wings, young child." Another bolt of lightning. He appeared on the right side of the bed in a blink. Right next to me. I could only gasp and shrink from him.

"Ah, so young, but not yet ripe." He gently placed his hand on my cheek. I fell drowsy from the cold and couldn't shake it off. "Forgive me, Miss Helsing. I am Vladislaus Dragula, and you shall know more suffering, and you will become mine when the time comes. Your beauty and revenge will be blooming like the wolf bane." He stood up and waltzed to the window, and turned towards me with a grin that reflected his evilness. "Perhaps some other time." His rough, romantic accent slyly said. He turned into a giant bat demon thing, what ever he was, a form so hideous I still fear it. He roared, and leaped out of the windows. The cold air whooshed in and a light rain was pouring in. The sky was clearing, and the twinkle of the stars was barely showing through. The moon was bright, and a silhouette of the vampire was flying. In the form of that infernal screeching demon.

I stared at it for awhile, and then realized the rain had stopped, and how freezing the room was. My tears still flowed, and I looked into the hallway, to see father hardly bleeding, with his head in the most unnatural pose. I shook as I slipped into my slippers, and shuffled towards my dead last family member. I crouched beside him and took his head in my arms. My sobs became louder now, my mind blurring and filled with dark thoughts. If only he could have lived and told me his secrets, showed me more stuff, taught me more, loved me, not taken away by a dark being, who was not an ordinary vampire. This nemesis, this vampire who held a grudge, finally got his revenge against his oppressor. Now I was left, alone with the crazy society, and now to be attacked until this vampire lord sees me fit for his pleasures. I held the melted cross that was father's, next to his hand. _God does not work against this one._

Damn him, I feverishly thought with rage, damn that devil to the hell he came from.



The ticking clock echoed in my tired, empty mind. My 16th birthday had come and gone, and I spent it on the road. The inn was my shelter on this cool September night, a protection against my hunters. A vampire and the Vatican were tracking me. The vampire was somewhat powerful, with a pack of zombies, and why he wanted me was probably to gain favor from Dracula. And the Vatican? Well, they think they own me because my family was in their service. I already had theorized that the church wanted power. Simple as that, make people believe the same thing, and presto, money and power. 'Course, most of what they do is good, but they are becoming more corrupt, especially right now, when they're trying to confine me. Like the Spanish Inquisition again.

The usual crosses and wafers were around the door. I then sprinkled some minced garlic on my stale bread. Ah, what I wouldn't give for a stove, but that's not gonn'a happen, seeing, as I've been running for my life since I ran from the society. Well, that was a big decision, seeing how scared and fearful I have become. God, how was I even brushing these thoughts of, how brave I sounded! Damn them, that's the only tough thing  
I can say to them face to face. Then I would probably run as fast as I can. The garlic and crosses kept the vampire at bay, but the zombies? What then? I was scared, so at loss for what Dracula did to me. And how he lived when my father killed him as a were-wolf. Now I was alone in this world, feeling a fate caused by a vampire king at large. Even talking to the inn keeper shakes me.

The clock struck 10. Bedtime, at last, I need to rest. I quickly dressed and placed a garlic wreath around my neck, and dabbed holy water on my face. Sigh, if only I didn't have to this every night. I fell asleep belatedly after awhile. Sweet dreams, I hope.



A loud crash from the window woke me up. A quick flick of the eye lids showed two dead looking male zombies staring at me and with nets and rope. Oh crap, don't panic. Quickly getting out of bed, I pulled out my sword and swiped off one of their heads. I backed off and swiftly grabbed my back pack and tomorrow's clothing. Damn it, they found me. And worse, I quickly mumbled, three more were in the room.

I fell into a cornered frenzy of stabbing and head cutting, pulling my supply garlic and crosses from their placings and stuffing them in the pack. It is hard work killing a zombie. After a long scuffle, avoiding their wretched arms and ropes, no doubt to sub due me, I managed to get rid of them. Panting, I ran out the hallway to the door, to outside and headed towards the Czechoslovakia country-side.

It was awhile when I stopped. I was tired, scared, and alone in a clearing on an autumn night. There was a light fog, and the night was still. Until I heard a twig snapped.

I spun around to see several zombies that were behind me. The stench was over powering, and they knocked my sword out of my hand. I screamed and struggled against the strong grips of the ten more zombies, pulling me up and holding me close. My senses were dulling, my vest pulled off, making me defenseless. Fear and despair were ruling my mind, my cries more frantic. Especially when I heard a long laugh from what I could tell was my vampire stalker.

He walked calmly up to me, as up to a beaten piece of meat, ready for the eating. He had a white wig, and clothing too that dated in the style of the 1700's. Clearly, this was a somewhat young vampire, as he had few wrinkles, a demeanor that was boastful, and his looks were around his early twenties. He looked stuffy and cruel, and his accent a beautiful French.

"My name, beautiful mortal, is Lord Philippe Varney. You, I already know as Anne Van Helsing. However, I would like to know you better on our long little trip to Transylvania to meet my superior, who also requires your presence." The overly dashing vampire chuckled. How I hated him already. But his fiery blue eyes held me into him and prevented anything else I would have thought.

"Good, at least you can't talk. Relax, my petite, I get to play with you until the bounties paid. Too bad the Count requests you alive." His giggling gave way. He did a gesture with his blue cane, and the zombies were carrying me to a dark carriage, French style of course. I couldn't speak, only moan in rebellion, trying to move, but my mouth was shut and an aura of paralyzing perfume was around me. I could only think, this is the end. To be offered as a sacrifice to the vampire god, and the mortals thought him dead.

The zombies stopped. And then I heard the vampire swearing it seemed, in French and bat hisses. I couldn't turn my head, but then I saw him.

Leaping from the carriage top, a brown cloaked figure swooped down with two guns, mowing down some of my captors with the bullets. He had a mop of brown hair, and his face was so handsome. It sustained me as the un-dead captors dropped me. The perfume was wearing off. I was close to fainting. He held me and picked me up, and proceeded to swiftly back away. My drowsed thoughts were sustained by his beautiful face and the chuckles of Lord Varney. I managed to get a look at him, standing, laughing evilly at us.

"You think, young man, you can stop me? And take away my prize for your own petty interests? I suggest you give HER BACK NOW!" He quickly morphed into a vicious bluish bat form and lunged ever so fast. My savior shot out a wooden stake at the right moment, for it striked its heart and the vampire recoiled in horror. He retched in disgust, and he burned up, just like that.

"May God bless us. Amen." The light voice of the man mumbled. That was all I heard when I fell unconscious.

The smell of eggs frying woke me up slowly. I blinked, nodding off the effects of the perfume, to see myself in a bed in an inn. I sat up, and saw the young man fixing break fast. He was much younger then I thought, and he looked less menacing with his white shirt and suspenders on. I took a quick look around, and noticed the large amount of cross memorabilia and the comforting scent of Garlic.

"I see you're awake." He kindly smiled at me. I tried not to blush. "I heard your cries while I was driving our carriage, and in a quick moment I realized it was the vampire we were tracking who was attacking an innocent girl like you. He has a knack for womanizing, but why he pursued you so long is in question. May I ask, who is you who had spurred a flight from Varney, and your name?"

"I…I'm Anne Van Helsing. I was fleeing from him for a purpose more sinister then I would like to reveal." I was astonished with his language, and he betrayed greatly that he was Welsh. It was then an old man hobbled in.

"Ah, how's the patient coming along? Ah, good, she's up. After breakfast you'd better tell us why this certain Varney was pursuing you. Along with the Vatican!" He sat himself down at the table smoking a pipe, with a bag he brought in with stethoscopes and stakes. Clearly this was a doctor and his student, vampire hunting.

The eggs were promptly placed on the table, and I sat down still in my night gown from last night. I devoured them eagerly while my friends, if I could call them that, told me who they were.

"Miss, we might have the idea that you did not like this vampire at all, to be expected as he is notoriously cruel. But we suspect at why he went at such lengths to capture you! It seems all too strange, especially when I have seen that symbol on your sword before." I felt surprised at his conjecture and knowledge of such things. "Oh, yes, I am Mr. Quimby Seward, and here is my son, Hector Seward. We were friends of your father, until we lost, contact. I worked with him in the later years, learning the secrets of vampires, and was even offered to join the society! But, I refused, busy with my work at the sanitarium and helping in vampire hunts. Until your mother died." He paused to add more snuff to his pipe. "He withdrew from the world, and set about to shelter you and be more of a researcher for the society. Then the society got an interest in me, and became really pressured after he, left, to join us to their ranks. Preposterous! My work was helping people, and my son got me interested in vampire hunting again. So, this latest hunt has procured my friend's daughter!  
I am so glad to have rescued you, especially my son!"

Hector bowed, apparently slightly blushing also, and cleaned up the plates. "I placed your stuff and sword by the bed. Nothing is missing, I hope."

"I hope you will understand this, but Varny was trying to catch me to give to…another more superior…vampire. The same one that killed father." I answered bleakly, my mind flashing back to last night.

"If I ever saw you again, when I heard your father died," Mr. Seward answered, "I had tried to find out what you told the society and what you knew who killed him. Do you know? I must find out so we can hunt him." His stiff old hands held me, assuring me silently that I didn't have too, but I had to say it. I wanted to quell the feelings of terror I had endured that night. These people will help me, and protect me. They must know.

Shaking, I started to say it, fighting the tears.

"Dracula killed my father. And he wants to kill me."



The carriage ride was quite comfortable. It had been awhile since I was going somewhere with out walking. The carriage provided some warmth and company with Mr. Seward. For a few days we were traveling towards home at last, where I hoped to live with the Seward's under their protection. It turned out that Seward was my Godfather. And I could be close to Hector. He was out side driving the carriage. Last we checked me were near the Czech border. I busied myself having light conversations with Mr. Seward and staring out side, watching the autumn country side pass by the windows.

It was evening when we stopped at an inn. I watched Hector walk into the inn, talking to the keeper about acquiring a room. We in the carriage were watching. The only pursuers left were the Vatican's corrupt society, that I didn't know the name.

Hector motioned for us to come out. I pulled the cloak up around me, protecting against the shifting chilly breeze. Hector handed us the keys to our room and we hauled our luggage up to the second floor. Dinner was being served in the hall. Assorted peoples and children from the country side and such were eating and drinking. Except the group of dark cloaked men around the room. Sensing danger, Mr. Seward and I quickly went to our rooms and wisely locked the door.

"Those men are probably from the Vatican! We should probably get out of here as fast as we can." Seward whispered. I nodded. "Wait for Hector." I stated.

"Mr. Seward and Miss Helsing, we would like to talk to you." A dark form said in the room.

I drew my sword out and Mr. Seward placed his hand in his jacket. The four men wearing cloaks and crosses drew out their papers and pistols.

"Mr. Seward, do you realize you are sheltering the last of the Helsing line? She belongs with us at the society. Mr. Seward, we are her guardians and protectors." They were closing in.

"The legal statement at my home had declared her in my guardianship. The Vatican would only have her if she willingly joined by her freedom." He kept still, and I was ready to lash out. "I doubt she had made such a choice."

"Ah, but her ancestors swore to God that they would fight for the church. It is in her blood that she is descended from a great angel. And who can protect her better from the vampire still at large? She will live a happy life with God and fight evil behind the lines." The apparent society member brandished a pistol. "I am afraid that you must relinquish your custody of her. She will be in better hands while we hunt Count Dracula."

"Over my dead bloody body!" I ducked just in time when a hulk of a man was reaching out to grab me. Butting their feet, I knocked him down and nicked the other's foot. Mr. Seward quickly shot the lock of the door and knocked out his captor who had tried to wrestle his gun out of his hand. The cause was close to hopeless and the head of the gang managed to strike my sword in mid air with his. Man, was he strong! And quick, his strokes matching mine, clashing down harder and harder. The fight was pushing me towards the corner of the room. I was almost a match for him, sweat pouring down our faces, but he had the upper hand and was better then I.

"This fighting is useless. And unnecessary, seeing we have come for your protection." He hissed through clenched teeth, still portraying himself as a cool, under-control dignitary.

"Protection maybe, but a forced submission to what I don't believe, and of course my future already planned." I tried to push against him as he advanced to most likely knock me out. I was struggling when the weight was lifted by Hector flipping the sword off of mine. He and I dueled him out the door, where Mr. Seward was still dispatching the rest. A quick strike down on him knocked his sword away, and ours was touching his throat.

"What ever your name is or of the society that you all swore never to reveal, you will stop trying to capture Anne, because you don't own her." Hector panted.

"We came for her own protection, to kill Dracula, and to teach her the ways of our Father and vampire hunting like her father! You are not strong enough to defend against the fiend that wishes her dead or worse." He stuttered slyly. "And she is not a non-believer!"

I almost killed him in disgust. "What? Because I renounced the faith you were forcing upon me makes me in a danger against the world? I think, you and the rest of this group need to think of what they're real purpose in the world is." I kicked him on the side and knocked him out.

"Ah, you have defeated our head adversary. Good, let's drag the bodies." I was glad to see Mr. Seward was alright. He was very old, and had managed beat them up quite well. "We must hurry, the innkeeper's coming."

The men were searched and found nothing much except crosses, silver bullets, stakes, bibles, road maps, sleeping gases, and ropes. They all had tattoos of a silver cross encircled by a red flame and small words we couldn't under stand.

"These look like Latin, but a bit different in dialect and style. I can't comprehend them! Oh well, let's get rid of them except the leader." We disposed of them via the carriage to the abandoned barn. A little later on our carriage ride to the next inn, the leader woke up. His moaning turned into chants, and he then woke up a bit drowsed.

"Wake up, who ever you are, you're in our custody and could very well die if you don't tell us some things." Mr. Seward said bravely, where I would not. "Firstly, what is your name?"

"My name is known only to God." The knife pressed harder to his throat. "Very well…I am known as Father Christaine. I am in charge of this mission from God."

"And what, Father, is your mission?"

"You already know. We are to bring back Anne Van Helsing to the Vatican where we will be her guardians and raise her in understanding and to fight the evils of the world in the name of Our Father." I slapped him, and he seemed to be expecting it.

"You fools! I am not the churches property to be claimed and used! To be forced against my father's decree that the Sewards would be my guardians, and made to fight creatures that I do not want to do!" As I said this I began crying. "I am sick of fighting for my life, of feeling pressured to pursue a path my family always did. I'm not that kind of person at all. I want to live a normal life with some one and not worry about the evils of the world. Please, understand this. I am not bound to your decrees. I am free." I sighed, and we knocked him out again.

We stopped very late in the night, for we could go no farther anyways. There was no inn for miles, and we heard the call of wolves.

"I'll be on first watch, dad, Joanne." Hector volunteered and posted him self, silently on the carriage seat with a pistol drawn. Being lonely, I sat next to him.

"Quite a day." I started the conversation, hoping to quell my worries. "The Vatican was sure quick, but we beat them. It would have been nice for them to kill Dracula and take me home, but they weren't. They wanted me to be forced into their ranks, expecting me to believe the way they do."

Hector turned towards me with a solemn expression. "I was raised to respect the society's work to the world, but when your father…left…the society began pressing more and more for our help in joining them. Course, I was 14 too, but father refused, realizing how wacko they really are to God. I believe, but not the way they do." He turned away, lost in some thought.

"It seems it will be a worse world with them around. At least their numbers are dwindling. The world is challenging their beliefs. Independent people should rid the world of evil, not the controlling group that the old world depended on." Another sigh escaped my lips. "But I don't want to be part of it. I want to live like other people, with a family that loves me, a nice home, and be a normal woman. No fighting, no fear, no worries. No demons that want to kill me. Or worse." I myself was surprised at how much I had admitted to this boy I hardly knew. My feelings for him were stronger then ever, mingling with the shuddering flashbacks of my childhood. Sensing this, he held my hand and drew nearer.

"You…are the bravest girl I ever met. You are so open to your thoughts; my feelings…want you near me all the time. I will protect you always and make your dream come true. I promise." Hector blurted so sincerely, I would have been surprised. But the passion was flaring so deeply, I felt the same for him, I wanted him. "I…when we return you to home, and this fight is over, I…it will come true. You will live with out fear." He hesitated at those words. I knew that he wanted to say something more, but he was shy. Hector, say your feelings! Love me! Speak out, let me into your world!

It was just then when we were off guard. A large bat shape swooped down on us. I only had time to scream and Hector pulled me off the carriage to the ground. The vampire missed us only barely, but we were in danger anyways as wolves were surrounding us with menacing growls. I tried to pull out my sword but some thing stopped me in my tracks. As quick as I blinked, a vampire with shiny boots was standing in front of me. I dared to look up and stared at his shadowed face. He had an English gentleman's top hat, with a mat of hair and a muscular appearance. His dark red eyes locked with mine and projected his aura very powerful. He wasn't toying with me; he got to the point, which was making me swoon and faint. As blackness engulfed me, I heard Hector scream and wolves howl. Then I knew no more.



I arose to the sound of fast paced horses and the muffled racket of wheels and road bumps. My eyes slowly lifted up and I gasped silently.

I was sitting in a slightly comfy wooden chair in a large carriage. Their were some burning oil lamps and the curtains were drawn, and the room was gorgeous. It was in an old style, probably from the early 1800's, and was a pleasant oak and green coloration. But the scene was ruined when I realized I was tied to the chair and dressed in a frilly green and beige dress. I noticed my clothing and sword were placed on the other side in a locked glass cabinet. Beside it was a most despicable man I had ever seen.

He looked mad, and had slicked back brown hair, a dishelved appearance with his stained shirt and ragged pants. He was staring at me with the most wild of eyes, like he was going to burst and tear me apart at any moment. But thank God he stayed back, licking his lips and eating little black things from a jar. The thought of what he was eating repulsed me.

"Master, oh master wants you, yes? Master will reward me, master yes, master feed me! Give me good food, good life!" He said looking at me, instantly ignoring me and the same time.

"And who is your master?" I asked boldly, though very frightened at the same time.

"Master good! Master makes Rienfield happy! Gives me life! Master said follows other vampire to here. Master said catch bride! Master will reward for this! Master will reward!" He gave a chuckled laugh ever so hideous it made my heart reel. And worse, I had guessed who his master was. I couldn't dare say the name. Tears were starting to fall as I struggled not to sob in front of the insane man growling and giggling.

After awhile, I noticed where I was sitting. Next to a black coffin with gold inlay. I could have screamed, but thankfully I was strong enough to keep calm.I looked around and saw Rienfield look past the curtains.

"Almost sun down. Other master awakes soon! Other master will feed! Other master will reward Rienfield!" I couldn't look at him. Soon I will be greeted by my captor. He might torture me; hurt me, and even worse. Damn all the vampires! Damn them all! These thoughts might make me brave, please strengthen me, get me tough. I don't want to fall for him, who ever this vampire lord is.

It was around ten terrible minutes as I waited for him to rise. Waited for terror to strike me. And it came. Rienfield pulled all the curtains back to reveal the sun, setting against the moving countryside as I watched the light of hope fall away. The sun then so often reminded me ever after of Hector, who I believed dead. Who could survive wolves and a Lord vampire who could afford a slave from the Count? Surely, hope was gone, as the sun was gone then, and twilight set in. The gas lights flared up, and I heard a creak.

"Lord other master, wake up! Arise, and greet the bride! And reward Rienfield for tracking the prey! Reward! Heee, hee, hee!" Rienfield chuckled again even worse then before. I turned in terror at the coffin bathed in the light of a soft lamp. Its lid moved up a bit, and a hand slid out. I whimpered softly and saw a bright ring of gold with a seal on it. It was a red dragon in flame, with some words I couldn't understand. But I had to pay attention to other things, as the hand vanished and the lid fell softly. Bewilderment crept on my face, and I felt a tingling sensation on my neck.

"You look so much like your father. But you are not as strong as him." A voice said next to my ear.

I spun my head to be face to face with a handsome, English vampire. He looked like he was in his thirties, and looked so experienced. His hair was slightly long and greased back, and he wore a ruffled black jacket and had so bewitching green eyes. He had an eye glass to his left eye. I shrank from him, but my mind was calling for him to get closer.

"Why did you kidnap me? You're so powerful you don't need to answer Dracula's wants." I said bravely, failing to pull of the bluff.

"Wrong, naïve child. I am Lord Bryon Ruthven, bitten by my master Count Dracula on a holiday in the Carpathians in 1823. Now, I serve him yet again to bring you to his residence. Can't say I enjoy his wants." He sighed slightly, and looked away, his face troubling. He then looked at me fiercely. "Since you were raised on English soil, how about a bit of tea? It has been awhile since I last had some proper company." My fears were somewhat abated, his face then assuming a mused smile hiding vile intentions. He got up and turned to the end where there was a small kitchen.

I sat in bewilderment, watching in disgust as he gave Rienfield another jar, this time filled with live spiders. I heard tea boiling and the munching of large black spiders. It was a few minutes when Lord Ruthven turned with a tray of tea and fresh biscuits.

He went behind me an untied me except for the legs and chest, where my arms were free. It was then I noticed how hungry I was.

"Go on. It is the only food I have here. You will never get another chance to drink tea again after you meet Dracula." He turned and glided over to a chair that was hidden in the dark. His eyes bore into me while I drunk the black tea, looking for something I couldn't understand. His eyes were watching, he sat intently in context. I thought, this man does not seem the type to do Dracula's bidding. He does not posses an aura of evil, but more of a wise, deep bitterness. I cautiously drank the tea and ate the biscuits.

My hunger sated, I noticed that Rienfield was sleeping on a pile of pillows clutching that jar. Lord Ruthven strode over to him and kicked him.

"Wake up, fly-scum. You need to watch her while I feed." He murmured.

"Yes, other master! Must watch the bride! Master would not want bride to run! Master would punish! Master would hurt!" He ecstatically got to his feet and took his post rocking on the floor staring at me in the most repulsive way. Lord Ruthven turned and looked at me very carefully. I gulped nervously as he turned into mist extremely quick. Then my attention shifted as my ropes were bound around again from the finger tips of the mist. I couldn't tell you how creepy it felt. The cold chill froze me and it was awhile before I shook myself and came to my senses.

So this will be the end. Trapped for a few days with a bitter vampire lord and a mad man in a dreary carriage ride to Transylvania. Tears once again fell from my face realizing this. Hidden terror was behind the locked doors of my mind, waiting to enter and scream. God, why me?



It passed that way in similar fashion for 3 days. The country side was getting rockier and darker, and mountains were looming ever larger. I was ever so still, quiet, trying not talk the fiend. But something about the ring he had and his mention of father…I had to ask him something, which I hope I wouldn't break down in fear.

It was evening when he appeared from his coffin, setting about to make more tea. It was my only sustenance besides biscuits. It was then I struggled with the words and asked, "How did you know my father?"

He turned at me with the angriest expression yet, but quelled it and turned away. "Your father, a vampire hunter of course, had an assignment to hunt me down. He failed, but lived unfortunately. In revenge I…killed his wife."

My head fell down, tears falling in streams. This God-dammed fiend killed my mother! He felt no shame! I hope he rots in hell, I thought desperately, may he be staked by my hand and scream with the pain he has caused me. I silently racked with sobs. How scared and afraid I had become with in the past days.

I heard a wolf howl. But it was no ordinary wolf. I felt something in it, that passion playing in the voice that, only…

It was too late. A large and wolven face burst through the window with blood shot eyes, a full moon and brown fur. I screamed, and a brown bat form grabbed me and the chair through the roof. I shrieked again as it placed, bounds cut somehow, me by a large tree. I saw the carriage ripped apart, Rienfield carrying my stuff out discreetly. Then the were-wolf paused and howled at the moon, his muscular form balanced against the sky, the clatter of the horses running away adding awe to him. There was somehow in his bloodshot blue eyes, some resemblance to something that stirred a beauty in me.

I was interrupted by the shifting of Lord Ruthven to his natural form. "Take your pack and sword. You might need it!" He said in a strong, hissed voice. He grabbed my shoulders and stuffed the sword to my scarf belt. He then was pulling me back at a fast speed away from the were-wolf, who stopped his howling to stare at me. He ignored Rienfield as he ecstatically ranted and ran off, and did not look much the vampire carrying me. He wanted me; I and Ruthven could feel it. The beast broke into a run.

We were quite fast and ahead of him. Up ahead I saw a welcome sight. A dark castle, with high walls and looked abandoned. Yes, I said in my racing mind, this chance to escape and hid in the fortress. The were-wolf can't reach me there. I quickly slid out my silver sword.

Before I even tried to strike, he dropped me and said a loud hiss. He stared at the sword with an anguish that frightened me a lot.

"I know your father's sword anywhere! It will defend you well." He then grinned a fierce grin and started walking away. "You will fend for your self now. I have done my duty to my real master." He assumed his bat form and flew up into the air, making no noise except the whooshing of air from his beating, brown wings. I stared and stood confused. He had let me go. Whether this was a test or something I couldn't tell. But my attentions were driven elsewhere when I heard a howl near by.

I then remembered that a were-wolf was chasing me. I broke into a run, trying to keep quiet as the beast was near by. My pants were becoming louder, my fear sent seeping out with my sweat. I kepted on looking ahead, and the castle was so close. It would be my shelter for the night, if the were-wolf didn't get me first. I had my sword in my sheath, for the silver metal would guide him to me.

I stopped for a second to catch my breath, and heard the bushes behind me in this mountain forest rustling, getting louder as a form was running closer. I then started hearing the pants and growls of the beast. I let out a gasp and started running again.

The werewolf was gaining on me, his heavy pants closer and closer, barks and growls screaming in my ears. I was shrieking on the run, as fast as I could with out dropping. The blood pounded fiercely in my ears, the adrenaline rush ruling my movements. I could see through my tear streamed eyes the large, slightly ajar door of the castle only feet away. I started to feel the breath of the were-wolf and I flung myself through the slim door opening, and turned with gasps to shut it. It was heavy and I used the last of my strength to push it closed. The door slammed shut, and somehow it was locked. I paid no attention to the moving mechanical lock systems that intertwined with the groans of gears. I fell on the floor face down in exhaustion and struggled to breathe with tearful gasps. The poundings of the were-wolf and growling scratching claws was struggling against the heavy door. It was awhile when the beast stopped and gave a howl. My emotional racked mind felt in tune with it at that moment, for it was howl that was totally unlike any other I had ever heard.

It sung on a low moan, not pulsating of a crazed man in defeat, but of sorrowful man who cried out in despair at something he had lost ever so dear. Then it hung on, resonating with determined fury that felt touching with an intelligent rage. It was ever so emotional, I stopped crying and got to my knees, and I turned towards the door. I felt hot, blue eyes stare at me with tears and ears hung low through the door. Then I heard him tramping with whimpers around through the autumn leaves, his steps slow but on edge. I was touched at how determined this man in his wild form was.

My breath was caught up, and I looked around. I barely noticed my torn, dirty beige and green dress and disheveled hair, and stared in awe at the dark, abandoned interior of the fortress. It was gloomy with grey and dark gargoyle figures protruding from the tall imposing pillars that reveled a hallway. At the end was a staircase, glittering with spider webs and a ragged black carpet that extended all the way to the door way, which I was sitting on. The castle looked like it was used, with hardly any dust on the floor, but still it evoked decay and…a sense of death. A light wind was blowing through, but there was something else in the chilling breeze, that made me cringe. I fell forward and let out a sigh that shivered with me.

"I bid thee Velcome to my house."

I sat still, feeling the tremors of that ever so familiar voice flow through me, chilling me to the very bone. The voice that sent fear down my spine and let terror creep into my heart. I raised my eyes to the figure that had always plagued my nightmares.

Appeared before me was a tall man with an aura of cruelty and passion. He wore a black cloak that swayed and felt of the shadows. His face was prominent and pale, and his eyes flared a deep, bewitching blue from an abyss of time. His hair was black and tied to the back with stray strands caressing his hardened, suave face. His pose was most elegant but imposing, projecting fear into anybody's mind. But his grin, oh, his grin. He was the most passionate, vile man I had ever seen. I could only back away from him, away from the grin of malice and the torch he carried.

"Does it frighten you, my dear, to see me after so many years? To know how patiently I have waited for you to bloom?" He started approaching me slowly with great stiff strides. "Ah, let me re-introduce myself. I am Vladislaus…Dragula. Born, 1432, died, 1462." He bowed with profuseness, and smirked before he appeared again 4 feet away just as lightning flashed outside.

I was standing up, leaning against the door, filled with despair and attraction. The worse of my fears were confirmed. Dracula was here in front of me, ready to kill me and complete his revenge. I couldn't say anything, so paralyzed with fear I was. I only could move, and I felt with my hand up to my neck, trying to protect it and quell my racing heart. It was then he noticed father's ring on his hand as he pulled off his gloves, showing his sharp nails.

"I see you are remembering the night when I killed your beloved father. Like the Valeirious family, where the last lady is left, ready to be my prey, revenge complete and oaths betted. All my brides have been taken this way, but have been taken away from me by the demon Gabriel!" His voce got louder, beating with anguish and his fangs showing. He was very close to me now, an arm's length away. He set his eyes upon mine, I tried to resist, but couldn't. The swirling ness I had experienced many a time before in a vampire's eye was even worse here, dripping with blood and blackness, his grin of cruelty and desire and the eyes of fury and seduction worked their way into my fear-racked body. His cold, bloodless hands and grave scented breath were upon me, holding me to him against his chest, caressing my body. Never before had I been handled this way, it soothed me and chilled me at the same time. I was breathing shallow, feeling the tips of death and cold creep through my short blonde hair, pulling through them and igniting a passion through me.

His face was so close to mine, and smelled like a pleasant perfume of earth and roses, intoxicating me. He inched over to my neck, caressing it with his cold lips.

"You are the most beautiful of my brides, Anne. But you need to fire your strength up, and truly know what pain feels." He whispered close to my ear, my mind falling asleep. "You will become truly mine and serve my desires, not yet. We shall wait." He moved his face in front of mine, my mind shocked that I had to go through this torture some other time. He was toying with his prey, igniting a passion so I would never resist again. I think it was working. But I had no time to say those words in my heated mind when he kissed me.

He chewed my lips and pulled me to it. A bell sounded in my brain, and I awoke from the trance mostly from the heat and passion entering my skin. I could only put one hand against him, as the other he held against his hips. I vainly tried to push him away, moaning through the kiss as he continued. It was then I felt his heart beat, the emotion fueling his hollow heart to rise again and beat faster and faster, its hypnotic throb was the only thing I could hear, along with mine, who joined that chorus. I realized that my strength was draining though he did not bite me, just he was kissing me. It seemed like hours when he stopped. He looked flushed and youthful, his dark eyes red with flame, his smirk rising dreadfully as I struggled not to swoon. He let me push him away, my gasps heavy as I fainted and started falling. I felt his smooth, cold hands and hot breath hold me, my last look at him before I let blackness take me. It was a gleam of triumph. A gleam of hunger.



I was walking, tied behind my back, through a crowd of people. They were dressed like simple peasants, behind a line of rope. I felt fear and anguish, and despair racked my heart for something I didn't know why. The day was cloudy, a dreary noon, in a town square. In the middle I was being led to a pole surrounded by medieval guards and stacks of hay. The strange knights held me and placed me on a podium in front of darkened figures, their faces obscured somehow, out of focus. It was then I looked up, and the sky grew dark with a storm, and lightning struck in the distance. I noticed the voices of the people, most of them crying over me, throwing flowers at my feet. But the dark, extravagant dressed men were scowling, and jeering, throwing stones at me. I looked towards the stake, and saw a man nailing a sign to the top of the post. It read in French, but somehow I could understand it. I only could read one word and the symbol. It read, Joan, and the symbol was the devil.

I screamed.



I arose panting, my face with beads of sweat. I lay back down, calming my self with thoughts of father and the meadow of Carfax Abbey. But they turned into nightmares, and I raised my eyes again. I was awake, and I felt the warmth of the bed sooth me. Wait. I'm in a bed. Where the hell am I?

I sat up again and took in the surroundings. It was a large, gloomy room, with turrets and high Gothic windows, showing the light of the setting sun enter and cast shadows in the room. It must have snowed last night, seeing that the trees in the distance were covered in white, along also the ground was blanketed with the cold. The room was chilly, and I was in a four poster bed, with a black canopy scattered with holes. Only the pale sheets and black quilt were homely. At this I shivered.

Then the memories were flooding back to me. The carriage ride. Hector. The were-wolf. Dracula…At that last thought I remembered and had to hug myself to stop from shaking to hard. I noticed then there was a black evening dress on the drawers next to me. I had seemed to have slepted in this night gown. Cautiously, I got out of bed and got dressed into the dark Victorian dress. It was embroidered with white lace and hung off the shoulders and had long frilly sleeves. It looked like it was the traveling type one would where on a trip on a cool night. It smelled like dust.

I silently crept out from the room into a hallway. It was dark and extended a long ways with some doors along the sides. Walking to the end was the stairway that led to the entrance hall to the door. Through the high windows, I noticed with dread that it was twilight. I quickly and quietly turned towards an open door. It was a stair way down. The moon was shining and cast some light on the dusty, but used steps. I crept fearfully down wards to a room I wished I never entered.

It was lit with torches, casting an orange glow in the high tower that spiraled up wards. In the middle was a large black open coffin, covered with ice. On the coffin were the words, 'Vlad Dragulia'. And on a stone shelf was mounted my sword.

Covering my mouth, I quietly creeped against the wall towards the sword, carefully pressing the weapon against me. I did not dare look into the coffin. I had made it to the door and stairs whence I came, and started to climb. Then I saw Lord Ruthven at the top.

"Good evening, Miss Helsing. My master wants you downstairs." He uttered, adding his usual serious flair. Much better then talking to the devilish Dracula.

"I…I think I don't want to, vampire." I stuttered, pulling my sword out. I pointed it at him, and I noticed he struggled not to wince. But it didn't stop him from slowly taking steps down ward. I stepped back each time.

"You are not skilled enough with the blade yet to fight with close quarters. I suggest you turn back." He was right; it would be a losing battle ending in a broken wrist or what ever he wanted to do with me. It would be much better then what Dracula would do to me still.

I slowly backed downstairs with the sword pointing at him, he falling in every step with me. I had a plan to go behind and lock the door, then find my way to an exit. Hopefully Dracula sleeps late. It was quiet except for my breathing and the click of the steps.

I looked back and was four steps to the bottom. Keeping my eyes forward then looking at Ruthven, I reached the end where I backed into a cold dark form where one wasn't before.

"Hello, Joan de Arc." The voice of evil said.

I gasped in fear and thank fully I still held on to the sword. But Dracula's arms held me to him across the chest, and his other quickly grasped my hand that held the sword, and pressed it, hard. I cried out in pain as it clattered to the floor. "That's much better. Thank you Ruthven for escorting her to me. Your services are not needed this present time. Later I will need you. Go." He projected, and whispered in my ear, "Now where were we?"

"Please, please let me go, you have had your revenge with my father, your taunting and torturing me since you killed him has been enough!" I cried out echoing fear and lack of hope.

"Ah, you know better than that! I will do with you what I will! You are mine, my puppet on a string, dahling." He buried his face in my hair, breathing dfelightfully. "We will be leaving Castle Bran today, to stay at my castle. Rienfield will be watching you along with Ruthven." I was puzzled that this was not his, but then I remembered that that his home was somewhere else that could be readily accessed by a secret door map. He un-handed me and the door closed somehow. Shivering from the cold hands, I turned to see him opening a large door at the other end. I saw a balcony covered with snow. The blast of cold night air blew in and he picked a black beautiful rose from a pot of flowers. This was my chance, I thought, to escape!

I was backing away to a small door nearby, and I tried to open it, but it was locked. Then I heard foot steps behind it and backed away as Rienfield un-locked it and strode out. Along with small black clothed dwarf things that I recognized as Dwergi. I shifted back as Rienfield looked at me with a stupid grin and chuckles.

"Bride awake master!" he laughed, "Rienfield has come to take coffin to Castle Dracula! Rienfield work hard! Rienfield eat flies!" That last comment proved again how insane he was.

I turned to see again that Dracula was still looking out the window. I strode across to the stairway door where I had dropped the sword. It wasn't there!

"Is this your…silver sword?" Dracula had turned around holding the gleaming red and silver weapon and a rose. I stiffened. "Yes. It was my father's. It has killed many a vampire like you." I stammered.

"Ah, yes, I remember this one now." He ran his hand over the sheath and the carved symbol. "This was the weapon that murdered me. I hope it will never be used again. A lovely piece of memorabilia." He walked to Rienfield and handed it to him. "Take this to my chambers at Castle Dracula, and you will be rewarded most excellently."

He carefully grasped the weapon with his greedy hands. It pained me that he would entrust that beautiful weapon the mad man.

"Master Rewards me for taking sword! Master gracious!" He bowed and ran off. The Dwergi were lifting the coffin through the other large door way. I then felt icy hands grip my shoulders and cold dank breath beat on my neck. "I have something marvelous to show you, dahling." Dracula was guiding me towards the door where the coffin was being carried out. It was a rather large banquet room, set with a long table laden with food and at the other end a horrible sight.

A young man whose face was obscured and wearing rags was chained at the other end of the hall, with heavy bonds that I wouldn't think nessecary for a lad. But I saw then the full moon. It became unveiled from the clouds, I saw through the paned windows, and a scream erupted. I looked down in horror as the man's skin was peeling off, revealing light brown fur. He was convulsing and howling as he was becoming a were-wolf. It was the were-wolf from last night, and I had recognized something else about him. The were-wolf had fully turned into a beast, and the blue eyes and style of mane I knew was what I thought could not be.

"Hector!" I screamed with longing, and ran down the stairs to the hall, past the tables and stopped at the sight.

Hector the were-wolf started pulling his chains at me, whimpering to get free. But I held my ground, knowing in his rage he could reach out and kill me. I was stopped any ways by the sight of Ruthven sipping blood from a wine glass sitting at the end of the table, in his other hand an electrical prod. His eyes flashed a warning I already heeded. But there was something quizzical in the green eyes too.

Dracula was leaning at the table fingering with a fork. "It was rather thankful that your friend had appeared and chased you into my domain. He will serve me well, but I can kill him if I want. I have been bitten by a were-wolf once before, I don't intend it again." His passiveness was fuming me. I twirled around, anger rising in me. "You are a fiend, Count Dracula. I will never let you take him. Or me, for that matter." It was then my hand brushed a knife, and out of instinct it grasped it and stuck it in his chest. I jabbed it hard and backed off, letting Ruthven throw his glass away and stand up, alarmed. They were unwise, I thought, to use silverware.

Dracula cried out, clutching the table and staggering, then stood up and stared at me grinning. Hector growled in the background as I stared in disbelief as Dracula pulled out the table knife and proceeded to clean his fingernails. Very long finger nails.

"I thought Van Helsing told you how powerful I was, and still." He kepted on playing with the piece of silver. "And you also wonder how I came back to life. He left my dusty skeleton on the table where many people had died. And where a life was made. It was then recently that a certain gypsy historian had found the door. His name was Rienfield and unfortunate for him he found my remains. He cut himself on a silver stake he was examining from the floor, and somehow or another, his blood found my remains. Yes, the sprits of the dead and the blood awoke me, and with the indenturing of Rienfield, I found my way to the world, and plotted my revenge. That was awhile ago." He placed the knife on the table, and I noticed that Hector was changing back.

I couldn't watch, and when his howling stopped I looked upon him gasping. I rushed over to him, twitching on the floor with the chains rattling and him breathing hard. Holding his head in my arms, I crooned him.

"Is it…really you, Anne?" He exclaimed in his breath. "I'm alright, for now Hector. Please, try to rest and keep strong." I felt so sorry for him. "Anne, when that fiend of a vampire took you away, I didn't know he had a were-wolf with him. Father and I killed the…wolves but the were-wolf remained. I tackled him and managed to use my silver stake, but he bit me." He opened his eyes to look up at me. "We tracked you for 2 days but then the full moon came, and my transformation was apparent, and my mad rush for you fueled my ambition, leaving father behind to follow me no doubt. I tried to control myself in my form to…carry you away, but you ran to this castle. I kept circling this place to save you, for I sensed Dracula in here, and I was right. Lord Ruthven got me when the moon was concealed." He moaned as he clutched some wounds on his side. He then stared at the moon as it un-veiled from the clouds. "Quick! Leave me!" His eyes were becoming wild and his hair was growing. I quickly backed away as he transformed. My hands were gripping the table, until my other hand was grasped the count.

"Before we leave, perhaps something to eat?" He exclaimed cheerily. I turned away and shook my hand loose. "Perhaps not." He gestured the Dwergi to clean the table. I gave a hard stare at Ruthven, and in turn he portrayed nothing. The arrogance and lofty air about him was so peculiarly strange, especially why he would hang around Dracula. But I had other thing to worry about when Dracula gripped me so hard and cold I immediately became so drowsy that he had to carry me basically to my room. I could only gasp in hard breaths as I stared out into space, my mind blanked and cold.

I came to when the cold left his hands. He still held me, I could feel it, but I could not see it, for we were in front of a large mirror. The fear of the unseen had always been with me. It was apparent now. But there was something else about it I didn't like. I saw two welts on my neck, like bite marks. No wonder I was so tired! Reaching my hand up to them and felt how they were. I then had realized that the way to become one of the undead is to take part in this ritual.

"I see you noticed the bite I gave you after my, kiss." He distastefully lingered on that word. "As you probably know, three bites in three days and…the transfusion…I will have you forever." He ended his sentence with a grin and a low, evil chuckle that vibrated through me.

"I see you like scaring women as a pastime." I boldly said this, unsuccessfully trying to rip his hands off from creeping over my torso, hugging me in a spine tingling grip.

Dracula stiffened with a terrifying hiss and a hand with sharp, white nails retracted like a cats, posed in front of my face. A shriek erupted from my quivering lips and my eyes spoke of shock and fear. He held his pose but started laughing out loud in the most evil and terrifying of ways. Grasping me still, he proceeded to dance with me briskly, manically laughing at my shock. "Yes, Miss Helsing, I do enjoy scaring people." He pressed me hard against him and the dancing slowed. "Baht soon you will not fear me. Soon, you will learn to scare others too, and adjust to your new talents. Being evil is not so bad dahling."

"I'll never submit to be your bride. I would rather be truly dead then risen again." I stated against my rise to panic. Trying my best, I managed to spit on his eye, where unthankfully he did not recoil.

Wiping the wet out of his eye, I slipped out of the dance and ran for my life to the door. Opening the door, I found my self dumbfounded as Dracula was in front of me on the threshold. He had a look of seriousness across his face.

"Dearest, I am very hungry and would like to eat before we go to my residence to celebrate Walpurgis Night. Enough indulgence, let's take this seriously." I didn't even have time to move before he had already grasped me to him so close, just like last night, but harshly gripping with cold and fear. I could only struggle to breathe as the fear gripped me.

"Look…into... my…eyes." I wished I hadn't.

Blackness and pain enveloped me, as I stared into the flaming abyss of time and suffering, of wonder and horror, of life and death. But I would have to say mostly death. I wasn't even aware that I was looking into eyes, but I knew I wasn't, for the vision from his eyes reached a climax as a feeling of pain and ecstasy entered into my conscious. I was not aware of my surroundings at all. In fact, I could not see any surroundings except a town square with a pole in the middle and a sign posted above it. Men were standing around on the podium, casting a sentence that I knew was not good. And people were crying over me. Crying for the sentence. And tears flowed down my cheeks, and a rope was around me. An armored clad hand pointed to the stake, and a torch set by. I cried and shook, but then held strong, and then a light came down from the sky. I screamed as the light enveloped all senses and hurt as it became brighter. I could not tell if it was Godly or evil.

I awoke from the vision to see myself held up. My neck was bent back, my body held against limply to Dracula. His back was arched and convulsing with a rhythm, and I felt my life drain away from my neck, which his head on, sucking tenderly. I was helpless and weak, and it was around a few minutes when he stopped. He carried my sleepy body in his arms, and noticed I was awake.

"This is the second night I have sucked your beautiful blood. Tomorrow, my dear, you will be bitten again, and turn into what you most fear." I couldn't answer him, my strength drained away. He placed his hand over my face, and an aura of cold seemed to make me faint. "Rest, dahling, rest."



It was daylight thankfully when I awoke. It was a dreary day that I saw outside. Where am I? I secondly thought. I was answered by the surroundings that were a cold, darker gothic castle then before. The room echoed fear and death, and I immediately shrank back onto the velvet couch that I lay on. When I peered my eyes again, I turned and saw I was at the threshold of a balcony, the window door broken and a stone balcony that looked out over and abyss of mountains and cold. I looked out into the room and I was in a large work room, filled with dust and burned out machines and wires, covered with ices, spider webs and the like. I then remembered what father told was going on in that room. The Frankenstein monster was being used to resurrect Dracula's ugly brood. Shivering from the cold and my weakness, the events of yesterday were coming back.

Getting up, I strode over the balcony. It was quiet except for the wind howling. The sun was at afternoon, and then I noticed the second tower. At its top was a large clock, and it was chiming 5:30. I also noticed that I was wearing a different dress, this one hung off the shoulders and was frilly and red, and a red beaded matching veil over my brisk hair. Ruby earrings and a choker added sparkle to my face, and I wore red gloves. Looking at this, I started plans to escape. I would never be his bride, as I would rather die. The balcony here would be a good place to throw myself off, to end my bitter existence. It would also be madness to escape into the mountains to who knows where. Especially in this dress.

I walked off the balcony thinking desperately. Hector was a were-wolf, and there was no hope for him to be turned back. He would every full moon turn into his dreadful form, and tonight I was sure was a full moon. At least I could say good bye when the vampires were sleeping, only Dwergi and Rienfield to deal with. And the sword, oh the sword, my only family heirloom that was so important to me, my only weapon in a place with out stakes and holy wafers. I sat on the couch in despair. Time was running out.

I quickly looked and found an exit. It was a little ways through the labyrinth of machinery. It was a large door where two Dwergi were guarding. Hiding behind a generator, I picked up a metal prod that seemed to possess electric power. I found the switch. Instantly, one side was covered in blue sparks, and like a stick, it swung nicely at the damned Dwergi, dieing in pain from the shock. I thus opened the door to behold a large overlook of a long, long hall, with huge basins of fire lining the hall. Clearly, this place was meant to be trekked by flying. Remains of cocoons were everywhere on the ceilings with glittering iced wires attached. At the bottom, Rienfield and lots of Dwergi were setting up decorations and sweeping the floor. There were also, I noticed closer, Dwergi on the ceilings cleaning up the cocoons.

It was fortunate that I had turned off the prod, and slipped quietly to another dark somewhat closed door near by. I crepted in without notice.

The small cold room had Hector chained at the end. At least Ruthven wasn't on guard. I looked up at the window in time to hear the clock strike 6:00. The sun was setting.

"Hector! Wake up! It's me, Anne. I've come to get you and me out of here." I whispered. Hector lifted his dirty head up from his slouched position from the floor. "Thank God you're here! Dracula has a cure! Before we go, I must have the cure!"

Puzzled, I then remember it was Dracula's cure that saved father. Dracula was alive for several years now, so he must have developed a cure by then. This offered what little hope we had. I used the end of the prod to smash the chains, but I couldn't break the shackles of his arms and legs. When that was done, I helped him to his feet, hugging him ever so gently to ease the wounds he had.

"I thought…that I would never see you again the same before, Anne. Now we must get the cure and away from this God Damn place!" With renewed rigor, he stood up straight and we silently crepted out to the hallway.

We were doing well and were almost to the end of the hallway when we were spotted by Rienfield. Sternly and madly at the same, unexplainable time, stopped his sweeping and gave a grin. "Master does not want bride and wolf man to leave! Not leave before ball!" he took out a knife and lunged towards Hector. "Kill wolf man! Subdue bride!" The many Dwergi were swarming, and more were coming from the doors and ceiling.

I tried to fight bravely with the electric prod. It tossed them and zapped the Dwergi, but it wasn't holding on as more came. Hector managed to take some of their weapons and using his superior were-wolf strength and fury, tossing them about and stabbing them with their little sticks and knives. But it was a losing battle. There were too many of them. They were clutching and pulling my dress, the shrieks becoming more like glee at their prey. Hope was fading fast, like the sun, which set before our eyes through the iced windows. Hector and I were close, trying to fend off the Dwergi. "Before I die," I exasperated, "I just wanted to tell you…that I…"

A chilling hiss echoed through the hall, along with a battish, terrifying roar. Bats flew above us and out the broken windows. The Dwergi in terror all ran away to the shadows, watching us with their beading eyes. "Master awake! Master wants stop! Master comes! Master angry!" Rienfield immediately sheathed his knife and backed off with a shaking fit. We dared to look up.

Count Dracula was standing most proud and regal in his usual outfit of a black jacket and satin shirt. His stare was icy and dangerous, and I was filled with dread looking at it. I felt Hector try to breathe normally, and he held his hand against mine. "We will face him together." Hector whispered. I held harder in answer.

"I see you are awake, beauty and the beast. How quaint. You should step away from him, Anne, or you might get killed." He was moving slowly to the right of the banister, his hand smoothly running over the banister.

"Then are you sure _you_ won't kill her? I think you are the beast more then anything, count." He spat at the last word, and he pushed me behind him.

Dracula then appeared in a blink sideways on a column, very close by. "I have no intention of killing her, yet." He walked down the pillar facing us. His smile an unpleasant grin. "Rienfield, take the were-wolf to his chambers until ready for tonight. Ruthven will escort Miss Helsing to her chambers." Dracula appeared this time behind Hector, his back to me. I could only scream as Hector clunked to the floor. Rienfield hesitantly and with the Dwergi started to drag his moaning body off. I, with the turned on prod, bravely against all fears brought it smashing down on Dracula.

It went through him I thought, but Dracula was not there. He was right next to me in an instant, grinning evilly at me. "You are quick to act, Anne, but not enough to deal with a vampire." He said. "Or two." Said Ruthven behind me. Before I could breathe Ruthven's sturdy hands were around me with his brown woolen coat, and a sensation of sleep immediately entered my consciousness. I saw blackness and the grin of the devil.



My head was still swimming when I awoke. I had the same nightmare again, and it became worse when I saw I was in Dracula's chambers. The room was blurry, I could not see very well, and visions of bats plagued my vision. I was vaguely aware as a dark man lifted me up from a coffin, and I felt his will enter my mind. I could only follow the whispers of movement, feeling, and desires as I held him, hand in hand, onto a balcony over looking a dazzling hall.

My dizzy perception could only hint at the beauty of the ball. It was bathed in golden light, streamers and lights every where. The floor was covered with dancers, and bats were flying in the rafters. The music was melodious and dark, and the room warm. As to be expected, the only food there were tables of wine glasses and black bottles that poured out a red liquid. Then I noticed that my hand was raised.

"Behold this dance and celebration, to welcome me back from the dust, to stalk this world and war again!" A rising chorus of hisses arose. "I have come back, to rule my kind and strike down my enemies. I have already been successful with the dreaded Van Helsing, vampire murderer, God blessed angel of the heavens! He has been vanquished!" A rancor of claps, hisses, and cheers arose, their teeth glinting in the many candles. "All that needs to end, my trusted subjects, is the Order of the Dragon, and the last of the Helsing line." He gestured towards me, but I was not aware fully, my mind whispering thoughts and occupying my dizziness. "Baht she is mine, vampires, and will be the best of the brides! Begin the dance!" and music started up.

I could only walk into darkness, and a little later from a dark trance I saw through blurred eyes that I was dancing. Dracula's blue eyes were holding my glazed gaze, I could not look away. We were dancing for a long time, his hands and movements moving me around and waltzing, to promenade, to other dances. I followed his silent, urging commands to twirl, sweep, waltz, and move with him. I could not think at all, my mind blocked with a dark barrier. It seemed ages it went on, until I felt some pain as he roughly pushed me against him. It was then he kissed me for the second time.

It caused fireworks to pound my brain, it was more potent and racking then the first. My mind was shuttered open and the bats left my sight. I was no longer dizzy, but now was being ruled by passion. I heard the stirrings of his heart beat begin, fueled by mine through his vampire kiss. But I was stronger then and tried to push him off, moaning and struggling to thrash. He pushed into it and kept going, but stopped after what had seemed like hours.

"You are strong for a woman." He said. "You will definitely be evil, and be strong as my partner in darkness and death." He lowered me, and my head was rushing. His voice was intoxicating, making me dizzy again, but when he pulled me up I struggled to keep focused.

"You are a damned monster, Count Dracula. I will never join you and become a murderer. I am too strong for you." I kepted on looking at him with a stern look, trying to look tough, though I was very afraid. I really did not want to die this night. It was then I noticed Hector.

He was in a cage as a center piece, dressed in a ragged jester's outfit, complete with a jingling hat. He seemed dazed and sad, and it was also then he caught my eye. His tired frown awoke as a surprised expression. He crawled to the bars and looked through them. "Anne!" He called. "Hector!" I called back. But Dracula grasped my waist and arm and moved me along, dancing me around.

"Hector came to see you join me forever, my beloved." He moved me closer. "The moon is full tonight and his transformations provide entertainment." He began chuckling and moving along towards Hectors cage. "I wonder how you feel, boy, to watch your love dance with death?" He laughed harshly. I couldn't escape from his firm grasp. "Un-hand her now, Count! If I escape, you will surely pay!" He growled, but, was cut off when the moon shone in the window. I watched in horror as we danced around Hector, who was now howling and growling in his wolf man form. He was clawing and shaking his cage with a mad look in his blue eyes of rage. I felt tears in my eyes, Dracula laughing madly, and Hector howling.

We danced up the stairs, Dracula's red emblazed cape smoothly flowing around and we stopped where we first started. The lights were dimming, and Hector had turned back to human. I was so dizzy and seduced, fear and chilling doom in my mind. He walked me off to the work room I woke up in, and I faintly heard Hector calling for me from behind the door. Hector, save me! I wished to say, but I couldn't, my mind a swirl and battified again. I looked at Dracula, who held me close to him and noticed that I was on the balcony that overlooked the abyss. The air was cold and dark, but the stars were beautiful, shining brightly with the moon. The echoes of the dance hall were oblivious to me now. The moon shone brightly and bathed its glow on the mountains that were covered with the white snow. I could have appreciated it more if I was fully awake. But I wasn't, and I knew I was here to die. Alone with the help of my worst enemy.

"You see, then, why I love this castle. Its view shows my entire domain, a beautiful cold land that suits my purpose. I did not choose this lair, for my father had banished me here." His eyes were starry and bright but hinting at a violent nature. He smoothed his hands around my body, caressing my shoulders and hips, breathing softly by my ear. "You shall be blood of my blood, kin of my kin. I accept you forever as my own, my bride in darkness. My revenge will be complete, and my hollow heart shall be fueled again." He held my head firmly, the other untying his cape, and to my horror his jacket and silk shirt. I then remembered that to become a vampire, one must partake of a ritual, a ritual that I dared not think of.

His nails sharpened, and he cut a line in his chest. Profuse, red blood flowed slowly from it, and I sickened at the sight.

"Drink, my desire, drink!" Dracula's stern voice echoed in my terror stricken brain.

He pressed my mouth up to the wound, and I could hardly breathe! I had to gasp for air, but when I opened my mouth blood rushed in, and I was forced to swallow it. But it kept flowing, and Dracula's cold hands were holding me closer and his other massaging my throat to make me swallow. I kepted trying to spit it out, gurgling the blood as I hacked at the foul taste, but I was forced to swallow. After awhile, I let myself give up, and I began to notice change in my senses. They were hyped, like I was injected with caffeine, my eyes were seeing only shades of red, and my fear and adrenaline was rising, and whispers from Dracula's eyes were chanting and chanting a chorus of blood and death, of life and death after the grave. It finally stopped as he pulled my head back, and in front of my red eyes the wound closed. I felt drunk and active at the same time. I could not move my arms, and I would have crumpled to the floor if his strong arms did not hold me. I turned my head to look at the stars on last time in my human vision, and thankfully it cleared to reveal the dark blue sky, the glowing mountains, the shining moon, and the bright stars. One star, I kepted staring at, and in my mind, I felt it was my star of hope. _There will be another day._

I turned away, my eyes closed, ready to accept my fate. I set my arms by my side, gripping my dress as his arms enfolded me and bared my neck. I willingly swayed my head back, my eyes closed as I did not ever want to see him again. I lifted my hand up and gripped with fear his shoulder, waiting passively as I could the bite. And it stung.

I had my blood sucked before, but this was the most relaxing. Maybe it was because I had accepted my fate, or that drinking his blood prepared me for it. It coursed the stirring, deep heart beat of Dracula and mine was rising to greet it. My life was draining away into the devil's spawn. His heart was faster and faster, and my mind drifting away to a vision. A vision more then before.



I was at the square again, the pole standing tall. The dark figures had pointed to me, saying words that I could not understand. Some armored guards were dragging my shocked body off the wagon, my hands still tied, to the pole. I was lashed to it, and I noticed I was wearing a white woolen shirt and pants. I was barefoot, and a monk came reading my sentence and words from the bible. I did not know those words ether. Then I looked up and saw the light from heaven fall upon me, and I looked down in un-happy tears, as a guard who had stayed back came forward. He looked sad at my predicament, and took two kindling and with some twine, made a cross. I understood his words, and he said, "Thank you for what you did. May God be with you." I only could smile as I felt proud in my predicament. But he looked transfixed by me, and touched my hand. It was the look of admiration. A look that he wanted something from holding me. He then turned away, and passed a torch to another guard, and walked away. I turned to the dark figures that were sentencing me. They looked like members of the church. Then in front of my eyes they turned into vampires and lunged at me. I screamed as they clawed at me.



I opened my eyes quickly, my mind a mix of the bad dream. The dream that felt so real, like I was really there in the small French medieval town.

How the hell did I know that? I couldn't tell really. Some how I just had the words in my head. But I had other things to worry about as I was surrounded in darkness. I felt around the box I was in, and then felt it was a stone coffin. I was resting on velvet; my hands were folded on my chest, holding a black rose, and on my ungloved finger a ring. I felt panic rise in me as I struggled to list the cold lid. I had expected it to be heavy, nut to my surprise it lifted with ease. I slid the lid off with and it sounded heavy, but it wasn't. I peered my head out of the roomy coffin to find myself in a magnificent chamber, with eerie candles and a golden glow around the tall, furnished room. I was dazzled at the magnificent color and perception of my vision. I felt renewed, eager, active, refreshed beyond belief. If my cautionary mind had not held me, I would have leaped out and danced for joy! But then I remembered what had happened last night. And who was resting in the coffin next to me.

I fell back in the coffin scared to death. I quickly felt my hand s around my neck. It had no bite wounds. He had bit me. I remembered father's words, that a vampire will have its wounds healed, including the bite that made it. I was sure he had bit me. Oh shit.

I looked up at the ceiling, my worst fears consuming me. _I am not undead. I am not undead. I AM NOT UNDEAD!_ I kepted chanting to myself, very afraid. My eyes closed, tears falling down my cheek as I prayed to God since a great while. I thought there never was a god, but if there was, I wanted him to forgive me, and help me go on with this plagued existence. I prayed ever so deeply, mumbling my words aloud, clutching the rose with a strong grip. I prayed for awhile, my tears already dried on my cold face. I then opened my eyes, my sorrow a newed. I sat up again, my hand clutching my face as I sobbed. My senses were sharp; I could hear breathing in the other room, shuffling, and bat's screeches. But I paid no attention, sobbing in my huddled form, clutching my knees and rocking with sadness. The black lace of my new dress absorbing my tears. I felt a hand on my shoulder.

"How does it feel, my new bride, to see things beautiful? To marvel at the wonder of objects, prey…and beauty." Dracula's voice this time had a more pleasant ring to it, but still I had the natural thought to turn away. I did not look at him. The damned bastard that murdered me gave this curse that caused so much grief. In disgust, I got out of the damn coffin and walked to the damn balcony door. It was then I noticed that it was glass, and reflecting the room entirely, except me and Dracula. The shock made me lean against the door, sobbing again. I was so strong until tonight, 4 years of terror and stress under me, released after death. Into un-death. "Why?" I whispered, my cries dying down, as Dracula held me, wiping my tears with his hands.

"Because I need some one to give me what I want when I rule this earth. Some one to share my passion, to be mine." He pulled me to him, but I stood firm. I was now stronger then ever, and pushed him away. I opened the door and ran out to the balcony, looking over the edge. The night was even more beautiful, the glow more vibrant, and stars bolder. But there was something missing in the view that vampire eyes could not ever see. I saw the shell of it all. I appalled me. I looked at my star of hope, its beauty not a shell, but true to its perception, the same as a human's eye. An eye I no longer possess. I turned down into the abyss of darkness, this time seeing the dark shapes of crevasses and ridges in the dark. Yes, this would be the right place to end it, to feel my body desiccated on the rocks, my body broken and my immortality ended. But I would not give up. Hector was still alive, and I wanted to die with my father's sword in my hand. Or perhaps even kill Dracula before I go. My eyes were burning with hatred, my mind filled with a rage I had never felt before. The tears stopped flowing. And my heart was on fire. I was almost an equal to my enemy. I had power. I could kill with much more ease. But I still didn't want to kill for a living. I turned around to face Dracula, my eyes of fury boring into Dracula, his smirk hiding away as he studied me. He looked much more beautiful than before, his pale flesh more alive, his face and features glowing with radiance. If he wasn't my enemy, I would have found comfort in him, a vampire like me, and a guide. But he was surely evil. To take away years of life from a girl was like a crime, especially against her will. I stalked off around Dracula into the chamber, and walked at a speed that surprised even me. I broke into a run an opened the door to the hall where the dancing was before. Hector wasn't there, and the place was spotless. I then saw that both sides of the stairs were guarded by Dwergi. He intended to keep me here. Damn it. The Dwergi advanced. I had ether the choice to go back into the room or jump. I then had the strangest feeling. I am a vampire. I could fly. I could run from these things and beat them. But how?

I must embrace my powers this one time. Anything to be away from Dracula. To rescue Hector, to flee away from him, to get out. I projected an image of a bat, flying in the air. I swirled around, my mind thinking desperately of flight, of a form to go away in. I glanced and saw Rienfield advance with a knife, a mad glee in his evil eye. I felt strange, and I leaped off the balcony.

I didn't fall. I felt limbs on my back flapping. I opened my eyes and turned my head. I looked in horror my skin was taut and a starkly white color. I had bat like wings awkwardly flapping, and my brisk hair was still the same. I looked forward and realized I had flown halfway to the exit. I was flying. I felt free, scared, fearful and happy at the same time. I hovered, flying back and forth to the pillars, swooping and somersaulting in the air, screeching of fear and joy. An arrow hit me on the thigh.

I hovered there, marveling at the lack of pain, I should be dieing, I thought, but I was immortal. I picked it out, and saw Dwergi on the ground ready to shoot more. I felt rage. I could hardly control it, I had to swoop. I prepared for the kill. I dove with black claws drawn, and hit the first wave of Dwergi.

Surprised at my own strength, I bowled them over, slicing their bodies with ease with my claws. The blood lust was upon me, I had hardly control in the carnage that followed. Blood! Blood! I screeched in glee and madness. I dragged there squealing bodies and tossed them into the air, biting their necks, drenched in their undead blood, until all had died. The corpses were dismembered, bloody, twitching feverishly. I stood on the ground, my mind taking control. I told myself to turn back, and I did with some difficulty. I stood, posed for action in the black gown, my breathing slowing, as I began to cry. I heard clapping from the other side. My pointed ears pricked and knew it was Dracula. I felt sickened from the gore and violence I could now possess.

"You fight with a fury unmatched, my beloved." His voice was full of delight, his clapping stopped. "But you must control your bloodlust; only let it go against the ultimate enemy, which there is no more. I am the ultimate adversary." He leaped off and landed smartly, still walking towards me. I started to back off, getting ready to transform and find Hector. I sensed a warm blooded human, male, in the room where he was before. The scent of his blood was more powerful then the Dwergi's pools of blood. I felt fierce, and I would attack if necessary if Dracula got close.

"I'm leaving, Dracula. I will fight if you try to stop me. Hector and I are going now." I tried to look menacing, and raised my hands, letting my nails lengthen with my mind. I prepared to jump into the air. He advanced slowly.

"You are no match for me. I do not wish to hurt my dahling. But you must know your place!" He lunged at me, immediately turning into the most hideous of bat forms, his maw full of teeth, his body a mass of muscles and talons, a roar so dreadful. I screamed and took to the air, flying away. My heart was racing as I cried out as he slashed out. My agility was awkward, and I realized in my frightened he was toying with me. He was always behind me, his claws swiping at my back and legs. I swiped back as I flew away. I was like a terrified bird with a broken wing, flitting away from a snarling cat. I swooped low to the door where Hector was in and burst in. The pain was searing, and I slammed into the wall, where immediately I was pinned to the wall by the large, mawed beast with wings, his mouth a grin of delight and eyes burning with red glee. He gave a low, vibrated chuckle from his throat that resounded with evil, and my heart fluttered with terror. I began to turn back to my normal form as he did; his eyes still the same with cruelty. Gasping for breath and falling limp from his crushing strength and chill, I was helpless in his grasp, waiting for his punishment, his cruel words. I feared him more then ever, for what he could do to me.

"Just because you are dead like me does not mean you can disobey." He began this suave and evilly, his face moving closer. "I am your master now, dahling. You need me to guide you through the underworld of darkness. You are a fledgling, and a beautiful one at that. Not only this, baht I want you." His face was so close to mine, his breath upon me, my arms still pinned. I was much harder to seduce now that I was dead. He mashed his lips against mine.

I was swarmed in passion. This time, it felt warm and delightful, making stars swarm my eyes. It was not cold at all like when I was living, and this time it was like another loving another. But I was dead. And it feels wonderful when the dead kisses another. Like another species. I was about to let myself into his passion, his whispering, comforting commands to go to his chambers, when I was jolted to reality when my vision turned silver and the kissing stopped. Dracula's eyes were wild with pain and he was moaning as a silver stake was twisting and turning in his chest. Dracula let go of me and I dazedly fell into the arms of my beloved Hector. His bonds were free, and the staker was Mr. Seward.

Mr. Seward was un-shaven and shabbily dressed. His glasses had a crack in it, and he had a fierce look in his eye. His teeth clenched, clutching a rosary in his teeth, he jabbed and twisted the stake while Dracula leaned against the wall, coughing and hacking wretchedly, clutching the end of the stake. Hector and I with drew, my arms hugging his warm flesh. His delightfully, juicy body, coursing with blood. But I stopped thinking of eating him (Why the flippin hell was I thinking about it now?) when Dracula's hacking turned to laughter.

He rose off the wall, cackling a laugh that even made Mr. Seward stagger backwards. Dracula reached behind his back and ripped the stake out with a ferocity that could not be matched. He turned towards Seward, holding the stake in his hands. "Is this your…silver stake?" Seward, mouth agape, answered. "Yes, Count Dracula. I'll need it to stake you again." "Very clever, Mr. Seward." I screamed as Dracula stabbed the stake into Seward's chest, impaling him. Blood gurgled out of his wound and mouth, as he toppled into Dracula's hands, and he disgustingly licked the blood from his face.

"Quick Anne! We can get the sword and out of here!" Hector whispered. He and I ran off to Dracula's chambers as Seward was getting his blood sucked. I felt so sick at what happened.

The sword was displayed on the mantle over the dusty fireplace. With in-human speed, I was over there in a second grasping the sword. I looked back at Hector to see him saddened. "What's wrong,   
Hector?" I asked as I started walking near him.

"You're a vampire. And I am no longer a werewolf. Dracula stuck the cure in me last night after the ball." He said, backing away. "I love you, but you might…kill me." I looked at him with a different view this time. A view of hunger. A view that told me to eat, to fell fresh blood running down my throat, to take in his delicious scent. But I had to distract myself. Think, Anne think! Seward died trying to kill Dracula, to unhand me. Don't…think about…killing my best…friend. Staggering to the floor, I sat there thinking about my predicament. I think I love him. I am dangerous to him, the living. While escaping with him, I might just reach over to him and bite.

"Do not worry now. I will fly us over, if I can, over these mountains, and try to stave off from…getting to close." I said. "We must think about leaving this God forsaken place first, and I am more powerful now." Getting to my feet, I drew close to Hector but not so close, and ran down the stairway balcony, sword drawn out and Hector besides me. It was then we saw the vampires in the great hall.

There were at least 30 of them; dark male and female vampire shapes with black coats, some with red or blue and one with green lining. The green edged one I knew as Ruthven. Besides him on a pillar was supposedly the leader vampire. Wearing a fedora and wavy hair, his eyes glowing red was all I could see on his darkened face. He carried a crossbow glinting of silver. And Ruthven had a shiny gun. All the figures had the same ring. Of a dragon, snakelike and breathing the symbol of the pentagram. We could only stare in wonder at what the vampires were waiting for. Then we heard Dracula orating on the ceiling.

"Velcome to my house, though the Order is not velcome here at all. I knew that you might come to see what the fuss is about a new wife, and perhaps try to kill me and apply her services to your own." He then leaped down to the top of the balcony, above us. The fedora clad vampire leaped down to the floor, and Ruthven in his top hat walked next to him.

"In the name of God, Dracula, we have come to save this bride of yours away from your returned state, and to do away with you forever. His voice was charming and very familiar. "If you wish an easy death, turn Miss Helsing over to us and you will be staked with dignity."

"Oh, really? And what is your name, new leader of the Order of the Dragon?" Dracula cunningly asked.

"My name is Fallen Angel. And the old leader and now partner besides me is Dark Oak." He was gesturing towards Ruthven. The same Ruthven who brought me here. The same one who worked for Dracula. He was a traitor to these vampire-hunting-vampires. He glanced at me with a hard look, the look of longing and control. But I had to look away as Dracula appeared besides me.

"She is mine, Fallen Angel. As for you, Ruthven, I knew you were a traitor. Was it jealousy that drove you to their ranks before? Too late for you. You will never kill me!" Before he could grab me, I turned into my bat form and, thankfully still clutching the sword in my hand, flew away past the pillars. These vampires were here to help. But I had to dodge Dracula's arms, but was too late when he grabbed me and held me close to his bat form. He flew about and away, trying to bet out it seem, with arrows, daggers, stakes and bullets shooting at us. Then 2 female vampires, one green tinged with a white butch cut, and another blue with long black hair, was attacking him trying to stake him. He used his free arm to pummel the blue one, and the to my horrified eyes he used her stake against her. She turned into dust in mid air, her ring and stake falling to the ground. I was scared little girl again, held against her will. Then Fallen Angel confronted us.

Apparently they had run out of ammo, and Fallen with a black bat form was as big as Dracula. He had a dark brown wavy mane of hair, and his maw at least wasn't as menacing. One might think that he was almost wolveish. But Dracula wasn't amused by it. In fact, he took a long look at the dark figure, blacker then he was, and had the most shocked expression in his eye. Looking at me, Dracula snapped my wing and let me fall.

I plummeted to the floor, struggling to flap with my aching wing moving uselessly. I cried out for Hector, and was answered by lord Ruthven who broke my fall with his brown bat form. He and I transformed back, my arm broken, the pain slowly going away as it healed quietly, slowly, as I stared at Ruthven's stern face. Who knew that he was a vampire hunter?

"Anne!" Hector was besides me. Ruthven placed me in Hector's arms where I hugged him as hard as I could with my broken arm. He was crying on my shoulder, pulling me away from the action in the air. "Hector, I love you." I said, and I began to cry. My emotion was so great it stopped me from thinking about eating him. But I heard a battle in the air above. We looked up.

Both black bats, Dracula much more spiked and agile, against Fallen, who was much more muscled and thicker, were slashing at each other with a ferocity that I would never expect. Hissing and clawing, blood splattering everywhere, as the two grappled each other in the air, bashing into columns and dust was everywhere.

We were heading to cover when we were stopped by two women vampires. It was the white haired one and another with blond curls. They pointed menacingly at Hector with guns and bared fangs.

"Relinquish her to us, for we are vampires and will take her to shelter." One said her hand outstretched in peace. "Human, she might try to kill you unwittingly." They were kind enough, and they were right, for I turned to his neck and struggled not to bite. "Hector, let go of me, I need to go with them."

"But Anne, I love you…" He clutched tighter.

"I'm one of them. For your own sake, let me be with them. I'm sure you will come along at a distance."

"You are right, Anne. I'm no good dead." He turned his head down and let go of me. I walked backwards into the waiting arms of the vampire warriors, guided me away from the action.

I watched Dracula and Fallen fight, both of them bleeding. Then Dracula got the upper hand and flung Fallen against the floor, roaring in his face and ready to deliver a death blow from his maw as they both changed into their forms.

"Let me see into your eyes, Fallen Angel, who you really are what I think you are!" Dracula cried out hoarsely, blood dribbling from his mouth.

Fallen was pinned against the wall, his face deathly pale and bloody. He had eyes glaring as red as Dracula, his brown hair matted with blood, and Dracula's also. The duster coat was ripped and clawed, and Dracula's jacket was in shambles. I then became surprised as Dracula backed away, stiff and his face contorted in a grimace of shock. "It cannot be! I…killed you! You can't have risen!"

Fallen leaned off the wall, making him back up closer and closer to where I was. I readied my sword, and noticed Fallen was gesturing for me to give it to him. Those eyes, so familiar. He looked like he was meant for good, but turned menacing. Dracula, unawares, was in front of me, staggering backwards, and then out of nowhere, was gone. I cried out dark strong arms enfolded me, silencing me with cold even though I was undead. I couldn't wriggle out of the grasp, Dracula's claws digging in my flesh.

"How does it feel to be the cursed left hand of God?" He called out to Fallen. Fallen stopped advancing, poised and ready to lunge. "You are now part of an even grander game as I am, and your sweet beauty," Dracula caressed my brown streaked blonde hair, his mouth menacingly close to my throat. "is too. She can end it here, this wonderful hollow existence, if you move. One bite, and yours and mine beloved can die truly. How lonely it would feel." He began laughing, backing away and infuriating Hector as he passed them. My hope was over. I would leave with Dracula, staying with him in all cruelty. It was enough to make me cry softly. Damn him. Then, I felt something. I was still holding the silver sword!

"Count Dracula." I bravely amidst the tears, my golden eyes glowing with rage, "In the name of God, if there ever is one, I condemn you to eternal death. Go to hell, you fiend." I lifted my arms and clutched the sword, stabbing past my side into his heart.

A piercing screech and vampire hisses erupted. I stood straight as I turned to bravely face the convulsing horror.

Dracula was clutching the sword, crying out in agony and un-holy screams. His face was melting off and his body, disintegrating into dust. In seconds of pain, he cried out one word.

Gabriel.

A pile of dust with remains of a skull, my father's ring and the glowing holy sword were left. I stood triumphantly by the pile, beaming with glory that did not seem right for a Nosferatu. Then I saw Hector standing straight, blood dripping from a sword wound, a stake in his hands.

He was falling down when I caught him with my inhuman speed. I started crying again as I cradled his bleeding body, his short mop of brown hair limp like his body, as he struggled to breathe.

"I was trying to stake…him but you got him…first." He wheezed through his bloody mouth. "I guess you saved your self, Anne. I…love you till the end." He closed his eyes and prepared for the angel of death to visit.

"I love you Hector. I promise to move on Hector, for my way of life I wanted is no longer going to come true. You showed me love and were my friend." My senses were telling me his death was going to be slow and painful. Hector appeared to guess that too.

He moved his head up and looked at me his beautiful blue eyes. "Will you be my angel of death, love?"

"Yes." And we kissed.

Moonlight shone on his blood, and the remains of Dracula. I gave him every emotion I could give through a kiss, letting it savor and feeling the last of Hector's strength leave him in that kiss. He was still alive, feeling the sparks of wonder dazzle through his eyes. Then I moved my head to his neck, and drank his life away in a stinging kiss.

The blood was sweeter then I ever imagined the red liquid dribbling down my throat. It was filled with pain, sadness, and most of all love. It filled me with an unnatural joy I never got used too. I massaged his chest upwards to greedily continue the taste, the taste my animal senses tried to get, but I controlled them in my busy mind, of triumph, love, and sorrow.

It was a little while when I felt his sprit leaving. I was sure it was his soul, a life essence that left his body and floated away. He was giving up his ghost, and I stopped drinking from the slowed flow. He was dead.

Looking up from his pale, drained face, standing before me stood Fallen, his face shielded with a blue handkerchief over his face, his glaring red eyes turned cold and cruel, but a glimmer of sadness and comfort were in those glowing embers. He kneeled besides me, and I couldn't resist. I hugged him and let my sorrows bury themselves in his arms. There the tears flowed freely in the comfort of his duster, and fatherly arms around me.



The sea wind was blowing softly on the grassed cliffs. On it was the remains of a stone funeral prier that we rebuilt and placed Hector and Mr. Seward on. It was the dead of the night, and the half moon was at its brightest. I lit the flames to the prier, father and son holding hands as the flames licked them. The words of the bible (with the cross removed from the cover.) were droning the rites for the dead, in scripted Latin. The vampire priest stood motionless in deadly stillness.

While their bodies were burning to the heavens, I stood at the edge of the cliff. The waves lapped at the base, creating a beautiful sound and atmosphere that only vampire could appreciate to its full extant. I looked up to the stars and saw my hope star. And a new one blinked besides it. I smiled for Hector, not that I felt cruel, but I had to move on. My way of life was to change.

I looked ahead to see master Fallen Angel standing still on the cliff farther down. He looked out with his eyes no longer red, but blue. A break in the clouds became apparent, letting the moon glow through. I though the clouds were taking shapes of humans, but they were a trick of the eyes. What souls or illusions he saw were none of my business. But the ones I saw were mine. Hector, Mr. Seward, and what I thought was my mother was in the clouds, smiling down at me. The wind turned into a breeze that caressed me, and the visions were gone. I smiled as a tear rolled down my cheek.

"To be a vampire is a heavy burden." Said master Fallen Angel. He was besides me. I was getting used to sudden movements now that I could move that fast. "The order is here to help, to give you something to do with your life, to give a vampire something besides evil. You were wrongly made. You must live a different way." He put his hand on my shoulder. I grasped his other hand.

"You're right." I held my sword in my grip, and looked out to sea. I saw a tall man on a raft. Then no more of the floating figure. Hector was the guide to show me love. Now I know what it is. He served a purpose in my devolvement.

I drink blood, I fly, and I sleep in a coffin.

I am vampire.



Tied to the stake, I watched the French peasants cry out. They beat on the guards to untie me, but in vain. The catholic priests who condemned me were watching eagerly at my destruction as the lit the flames. I felt hot licks of searing pain begin to creep up the pole and singe my feet. I looked up to the sky to see doves fly by and the sun strike me on the pole. The light was beautiful, and the sun a light to better days after this ordeal, which has yet to come to pass.



The pile of dust lay quietly in the hall. It was recently left by the vampires, there rings and tattoos bringing their undead holiness away. But the blood of the were-wolf boy was enough. When the essences and the day of Walpurgis Nacht came, the blood shall be awakened and the dust shall take form again.

The wind in the halls are none. The destroyed death will breathe. And old masters shall die and be born again.

A man scurried away, following the winged people. And his jar was full of flies.

The End 




End file.
